bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Overclock
is the fourth and final upgrade for the Monkey Engineer on the second path. It gives the Monkey Engineer a Special Ability that, once used, turns the cursor into a flaming wrench. Once a tower is clicked with this wrench, it doubles its attack speed. This effect lasts for up to 60 seconds, but as the ability takes 60 seconds to recharge, the ability can be used again immediately. If used on a Monkey Village, the influence range is increased by 25%, and it affects the High Energy Beacon's giant laser for the full duration. Using Overclock on a Banana Farm forces all the bananas out instantly. In BTD6, this upgrade returns as the fourth upgrade on the second path for the Engineer Monkey. The ability will increase the attack speed of the target tower by 80% for up to 60 seconds (45 seconds for a tower between $15,000-$40,000, or 30 seconds for any Overclocked tower that costs greater than $40,000), and grant a +25% range boost to a Monkey Village for up to 60 seconds. But if the ability is used on a Banana Farm, it will double the amount of bananas produced or multiply the cash added by a Monkey Bank or a Marketplace by 2x, for a total of double the original amount of cash each turn. There is a cooldown of 45 seconds for each Overclock usage. It costs $13500 on Medium. Tips BTD5 *TBA BTD6 *Good candidates for use of Overclock include: **Captain Churchill - 133% uptime if not manually upgraded more than ~$13,000. On higher levels, including Level 20 (once reached naturally), he can use his tank shells and his machine gun to obliterate the bloons very quickly. **The Tack Zone – 100% uptime on most difficulty modifiers, sprays many tacks super fast for multiple damage points. **Crossbow Master – 100% uptime on most difficulty modifiers, shoots crossbow arrows quickly that deal massive damage every 4-8 shots. **Sub Commander – 100% uptime on most difficulty modifiers, shoots many darts that make deadly Airburst Dart attacks. **Sun Avatar – 66% uptime on most difficulty modifiers or 100% uptime if discounted effectively. Shoots an endless array of three sunbeams per shot. **Perma-Spike (Easy or Medium) or double-discounted Perma-Spike (Hard Mode) – 100% uptime, builds up piles of devastating spikes much more quickly. Note that without placing two Monkey Commerce Villages nearby before purchasing a 0-2-3 Spike Factory, a 0-2-5 Spike Factory would only have 66% uptime on Hard Mode. Less recommended on Impoppable Mode. **Grandmaster Ninja – 66% uptime on most difficulty modifiers, shoots 8 high-damage shurikens per shot rather quickly. **Avatar of Wrath – 66% uptime on most difficulty modifiers, shoots swarms of high-damage thorns per shot very quickly. *Crosspaths do not matter much for Overclock, but it is usually better off going for 0-4-2 to avoid Sentries becoming accidentally Overclocked instead of a more desired target. *Avoid quitting the game while the Overclock ability is on cooldown, as all Overclock abilities do not save through rounds. Update History BTD6 ;14.0 Overclock attack speed buff reduced from +100% → +80% (Monkey Farms remain at 100%) BTDB Mobile Despite having exactly the same mechanics as in BTD5, it is not as powerful in BTDB Mobile because players would more likely have multiple less powerful towers rather than a smaller number of more powerful towers. Because of this, Overclock has received many price buffs. On the other hand, in Version 4.3.1, a minor bug fix that fixes the length of the Overclock cooldown has made Overclock a little less powerful. ;3.7 Overclock price decreased ($13500 → $11000). ;4.1 Overclock price decreased ($11000 → $7500). ;4.3.1 Overclock ability cooldown timer now starts upon tower selection, rather than as soon as the screen opens. ;4.9 Overclock price decreased ($7500 → $6000). Strategies Use this ability on strong towers like Sun Gods, Apache Dartships or Spectres to maximize the bonus. It can also be combined with a High Energy Beacon to decrease the cooldown time or an M.I.B. Call To Arms to provide an even greater power boost. Glitches *On the Floating Islands track and the Banana Factory track, if you use Overclock on a tower, and the island that the tower is moved to another place, the blue aura won't move with the tower. *On Bloons TD 5 Mobile, If a Monkey Engineer is 0/4, then turns on the sentry gun ability, the Engineer will resemble a 0/0 Monkey Engineer. (This is fixed when it is upgraded to Fast Engineering) This has been fixed in an old update. Gallery Overclock.png|Overclock tower wrenchto.png|Overclock upgrade icon, with BMC discounts applied Powerwrench.png|Overclock selection cursor (appears upon pressing ability) Legendary Monkey Engineer.png|Legendary Monkey Engineer Card with Overclock icon overclockermenu.png|Flash Overclocking menu overclocked wizard.png|Overclocked Whirlwind Apprentice overclockflashfull.png|Overclock in a game Engineer Upgrading Unlocking.png|BTD6 Overclock Overclocked Aircraft Carrier BTD6.png|Overclocked Aircraft Carrier in BTD6 040-EngineerMonkey.png|BTD6 official artwork OCcrosspath.PNG|BTD6 Crosspathing (top path 1, bottom path 3) Official BTDB Artwork Overclock.png|Official BTDB Artwork Trivia *There is an error on the official artwork on the Mobile version; its right hand is brown. *The Overclock Ability takes about 45 seconds to recharge, 75% the amount of time that the ability lasts for so you can constantly give towers boosts, especially if Hotter Cooldown and High Energy Beacon are both used. *It stacks with Monkey Village's M.I.B. Call to Arms Ability and with a Boomerang Thrower's Turbo Charge Ability. **If the Boomerang Thrower's Turbo Charge Ability, The Overclock Ability and M.I.B Call to Arms are all used at once, it will look like there is a continuous line of Boomerangs/Glaives. *Overclock can't stack, as seen by multiple tests from different computers. *A similar ability called the Tower Boost is available on Bloons TD Battles Mobile, and on Bloons Monkey City as of an update on 2 February 2014, but it applies to all towers instead of a single tower and increases their attack speed by 1.8× instead of 2×. *The energy pulses are green in mobile versions. In BMC Flash and BTD5 Deluxe, the energy pulses are blue. *In BTD6, the Overclocked towers are indicated by green orbiting comets of energy rotating anticlockwise. *Overclocking a Monkey Bank or Banana Investments Advisory does nothing in BMC. In fact, the Bank/BIA may lag when it is overclocked, causing it to not gain money for a step. In BTD5 Mobile and BTD6 what happens is the Monkey Bank/BIA generates the normal amount of money it's supposed to in a round but at a much faster rate. *Overclock's timer runs between rounds, so waiting 60 seconds between a round will wear off the effect. BTD6 *In BTD6, Overclock can overclock itself, similar to BMC Flash and BTD5 Deluxe. In BTD5 Mobile and other mobile versions, Overclock cannot overclock himself. *In BTD6, you cannot use a techbot on an Overclock Tower. But you can use it on an Ultraboost Tower, it will automatically reapply the ability on the previous targetted tower. *While an Overclock can increase the cash generated by Banana Farm, it cannot increase the cash generated by Monkeyopolis Village directly. However, the range boost of the village might give some extra space to absorb more Farms then usual. *The old description used to be "...for 60 seconds", but has since been changed to "...for a short time" as of Version 13.0 due to accuracy reasons. *On Version 13.0, it was stated that Overclock's attack speed dropped from 100% to 66%, but it was never actually incorporated into the game. On Version 14.0, however, the nerf to 80% bonus attack speed is incorporated into the game. Category:Special Abilities Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Monkey Engineer Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades